browmanwoodfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Odyssé d'un Espoir
IwVEIAhvdAPUG.jpg|'«' Plongez-vous y, vous verrez, ça n'est d'aucunes utilités mis à part vous abroger l'ennui ! »''' Sky haven temple by supafly 01-d4hnnys.jpg|«''' Monts enneigés, d'où le soleil vient à perler, d'entre les parois rocheuses et les pics acérés... »''' 176sun-lightofForest-m487.jpg|«''' Une doux chant se répercutait… La voix était sereine... Belle... Rien ne perturbait la paix instaurée... »''' Out of the cold by mcvd-d5mmvaj.jpg|«''' Aux allures d'un voyage, c'est une histoire humaine qui ne cesse de dévoiler ses pages, née d'amitié, de rencontres et de respect. »''' Cet ouvrage est l'ébauche d'une histoire basé sur Asgeir Amerton. Dans un premier temps, le narrateur se place comme spectateur bien qu'il ait une brève omniscience à son sujet. Par la suite, il s'immiscera à même le guerrier de manière à perçevoir ses changements moraux au fil de ses péripéties. Loin d'être une fiction, c'est une histoire bien réelle qui s'encre dans un grimoire dont le nom évocateur semble être un sentier dont l'issue est incertaine, rédigé par la main d'un homme dont le nom s'est fait oublié. De ce récit découle aussi une autre oeuvre nommé : "'''Le Géant des Forêts", rédigé et signé de l'inventif Zibulon Tourniquet, un gnome ayant fait la rencontre de l'antagoniste principal de ce roman. 'Prologue :' « ''Je n'a jamais compris pourquoi le seigneur Lawliet fait confiance à cette... femme. Si nous pouvons considérer dame Alwine Noble-Amie comme étant encore une humaine...» - ancienne anonyme''' Gildass n'aurait pas dû, c'est là sa faute première si l'on devait lui en graver une à son tableau qui pourtant était imberbe à sa façon. À cause de cette dernière, tout ce qui fut ne fut plus, réduit à l'état de flammes qui se muérent en braises, braises devenant cendres, cendres disparaissant. Hélas, nous n'étions pas des phénix, nous n'avons pas réssucité de celles-ci pour recouvrer notre superbe d'antan, nous ne nous sommes pas élevés plus haut, nous avons sombré, tous, si ce n'est cette femme-corbeau qui elle a déployé ses ailes de jais afin de voiler l'horizon... Notre destin qui pourtant pouvait survivre aux saisons. De là... Rares sont les derniers membres de clan traditionnel aux us et coutumes perpétrés dans le silence et la peur, la défiance et les frissons parcourant l'échine des protestants qui se voient mutiler, éventrer par les Quérans dont le parasite ne fait que se développer, englobant désormais nos terres, ces lointaines contrées. Certains d'entre eux devinrent bohèmes, d'autres pirates ou brigandiers, ingénieurs à leurs perdues ou fermiers au langage cru... Parfois même scientifiques à l'esprit tordu... Mais il y en a certain qui, comme Asgeir, euèrent des difficultés à s'immiscer à nouveau dans la vie courante. Lui décida de se joindre à un ribambelle de bandits et d'hommes clamant une pseudo-liberté, vivant dans un village presque abandonné et forgé d'une poigne d'acier. Redécouvrir le monde n'est pas chose aisée, le frère de Drakes en eût l'amère goût et parvint malgré tout à nouer de fébriles et infimes liens avec autrui. Par chance, un homme du nom d'Hyranor Hargnecroc le prit sous son aile et fut son seul radeau dans les eaux troubles de son destin, certes qu'il était vieux, semblait être poussiéreux tel un meuble d'un temps tout aussi ancien que lui, mais il était bon, si ce n'est crédule. Ce dernier fut néanmoins contraint d'abandonner son protégé, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, pour partir en chasse dans les sylves gelées. Pendant une semaine laborieuse et accablante, les victuailles s'épuisant à une vive allure, tous attendirent le retour d'Hyranor comme un messie, il était réputé pour ses traques et ses gibiers. Les jours déflilèrent, l'oublièrent, on érigea une pique en son honneur et à la fête qu'on organiserait une fois qu'il aurait à nouveau posé pied, dans sa demeure et près du brasier. Il ne revint jamais, enfin.. Pas comme vous et moi l'avions espéré. 'Chapitre I : Avenir Embrumé' Dans les pics enneigés disparaissaient les derniers rayons de l’astre de feu… Les hiboux demeuraient impassibles et fixaient le sol d'un blanc pâle faisait froid… Il faisait nuit… Rien ne semblait perturber l’équilibre de la nature. Des hommes à la carrure imposante rentraient dans leurs bâtisses faites de troncs d’arbres, de paille de blé… De simples chaumières que le temps n’affectaient pas. C’est alors que le vent se mit à gronder, les brises auparavant calmes devinrent tumule, tempête. Une demeure plus éloignée que les autres subissait les assauts sans broncher, l'on entendit quelqu'un verrouiller la porte, des bourrasques se lassait choir contre celle-ci. Asgeir laissa échapper un soupir interminable alors qu'il détachait sa cuirasse, prenant place sur une vieille chaise grinçante. Étudiant avec intérêt des écrits relatant la guerre contre la Légion Ardente et ainsi qu'une nouvelle sur les premiers hommes des Grisonnes, l'un des héritiers des Amertons saisit avec adresse d'un cierge dont la frêle flamme rougeoyante menaçait de s'éteindre. Il leva ses yeux analogues à deux émeraudes vers une esquisse, représentant sa mère et de son père Anderhole, un petit cadre les rejoignant où était encré un dessin d'Hyranor, son frère d'arme disparu qui lui avait fait parvenir une missive. Le colosse fouilla avec agacement dans les replis de ses vêtements disposés de parts et d'autres, avant de s’apercevoir que la lettre n'était plus à sa place. Asgeir arqua un sourcil avant d'ouïr, quand il déposa son pied au sol, un bruit de papier qu'on aurait écraser. Miséricorde, il venait de froisser ladite missive, mais celle-ci était déchirée, des morceaux étaient manquants. Il s'allongea sur son lit fait de peaux d'ours et de quelconques animaux, lisant à mi-voix le document en partie délesté. ... En effet, ils m'ont montré les vraies valeurs, celles de notre Race. Les esprits sont aptes à bien des subterfuges, et inutile de croire qu'ils sont de notre...' *Illisible, des tâches d'encres semblent avoir été disposées intentionnellement.*'... Car Sa volonté nous intime respect et honneur. En ces temps sombres que sont les turbulences de l'avenir, je m'inclinerai et suivrai Ses desseins. Fais de même, tu te dois de poser ta marque, à mes côtés, en laissant ton esprit être guidé par Alf-... *Déchirure, faite avec une dague sans nul doute.* ' Tout n'était que mensonge. Je l'ai enfin découvert, et j'ai été témoin d'un nouveau monde, d'une nouvelle vie qui n'attend que toi, ne réfléchis plus, cela n'a plus d'importance... Non... Tout est enfin réalisé, c'est en marche... Le Cult-... '*Étrange, comme si la fin de la phrase avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une humidité partielle.* ... N'ai pas peur, car tu instaureras la peur, tu le fais déjà par-moment, tu es voué à être guidé, et notre guide est enfin présent. La force qu'il nous octroie n'est pas une illusion, c'est un fait, rejoins-moi dans une demi-lune à un jour de marche au du Fjord Hurlant, là où nous avions coutumes de nous retrouver pour nous apaiser et seulement quand la pénombre enveloppera ces contrées... C'est que tes anciens auraient voulu. '- Hyranor Hargnecroc, ton frère d'armes' Asgeir se gratta avec perplexité son menton, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait une marge d'une quinzaine de jours, ce qui était suffisant. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'emporter des vivres, il se contenterait simplement de vêtements chauds et d'une arme, en attendant, le sommeil faisant cloître les paupières du guerrier qui laissa dériver ses pensées au fil des intempéries qui risquaient d'arriver... Et qui arriveront, une phrase s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il s'assoupisse : '''« Telle la rivière, lors de mon éveil, je deviens torrent.'' » 'Chapitre II : Paix et Recueillement' Le point du jour venait de se lever... Le demi-géant cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, c'était l'heure de sa méditation. Comme chaque matin, Asgeir s'éloigna, rejoignant une clairière où quelques cerfs vagabonds gambadaient. La quiétude régnait en maître en ces lieux, il prit place, déposant son séant à terre. Il ouvrit promptement sa besace, déposa les quatre effigies autour de son être... Ainsi, le Worg, l'Ourse, le Corbeau, l'Écureuil étaient rivés vers lui. Il adressa une prière à l'intention de Cernos, des paroles dont le sens se perdait au fil des secondes, d'entre les arbres la brume s'installait progressivement alors que des murmures s'élevaient... Après quelques heures passées à communier avec la faune et les esprits, le colosse sentit une présence à quelques pas de lui. Asgeir dégaina sa lame ornée de glyphes qu'il avait forgé avec un métal d'une teinte sombre, tel l'ébène que jadis ses aïeux avaient trouvé dans une caverne au plafond ouvert, comme si une pierre avait percé les nuages, jaillissant de terres inconnues, pour s'écraser avec puissance et force en Norfendre, le Verrededragon. Le tintement métallique si distinct de l'arme fut un avertissement, une voix cristalline et harmonieuse fit écho dans les environs, faisant sortir de petites bestioles des broussailles : - Alors, c'est donc ça qui occupe tes journées ? Dit la créature aux atours parsemés de fourrures, épousant un sourire des plus enfantins malgré un corps aux courbes gracieuses et au visage charmant. - À croire que je suis une bête de foire... Cela m'aide simplement à être apaisé, à être flegmatique, rétorqua ce dernier, éprouvant à bien des égards quelques sentiments envers la femme. Elle se nomme Ahyel, une carrure de combattante, un regard franc, des lèvres charnues et un aspect de bête sauvage indomptée. Celle-ci possède un bon nombre de prétendants, attirant ainsi la jalousie. Hélas... Ceux-ci ont remarqué l'attrait qu'avait Ahyel avec Asgeir, et les rancœurs sont nées. Malgré une nature farouche, l'Amerton n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec les femmes depuis la chute de Browmanwood par peur de s'accrocher, il passe le plus clair de son temps s'exercer, que cela soit sa musculature ou ses mouvements vifs, il s'instruit notamment sur les connaissances des anciens et sur le monde qui l'entoure. Un érudit belligérant, le terme semble convenir à première vue. - Allez, mieux vaut rentrer, nous t'invitons à dîner, mon père veut te rencontrer. Hyranor est rentré ? Il nous manque, et puis, la soirée pourrait être "encore" plus sympathique. S'enquit Ahyel, les mains posées sur ses hanches. - ... Non, inutile de l'attendre, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.. Allons-y, dans ce cas. Le guerrier se surpris à mentir il repoussait sans cesse l'heure de son départ, mais il faudrait bien plier bagage... Sa pensée se reconcentra sur le fragment de la missive de son compagnon... Il lui restait quelques nuits, et il le retrouverait... Mais à quel prix ? 'Chapitre III : Songes Indécis' «''' Une doux chant se répercutait… La voix était sereine... Belle... Rien ne perturbait la paix qu’avait instauré cette créature à la crinière d’argent. Le son harmonieux d’une harpe accompagnait avec aisance les dires de cette femme au corps voluptueux… Était-ce un rêve ? Ou une réalité sans frontières qui m’aurait permis de voir au-delà des limites de notre conscience ? Puis la voix disparue, à mon désarroi. Mais, d’entre les hêtres dont les plus hautes branches formaient une voûte feuillue, elle revint, me souriant de ses lèvres carmins… Son pas était vif et léger, puis elle s’arrêta devant moi. '' ''Je l'entendis me murmurer : "'La naïveté peut causer ta perte... Ne commet pas l'irréparable... Ne croit pas en un espoir déchu..." '' Elle prit ma main et me fit folâtrer près des lapins et des cerfs, renards et loups, pour disparaître dans une brume céladon, me laissant ainsi pantois et seul. ''Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon oreille, me soupirant : Le passé n'est que brouillard... Il entrave ton avancée... Les remords te trouveront si ton dessein de rencontre s'accomplit... Je t'ai mis en garde... A toi d'écrire ton destin désormais... De ton sang..."' Un craquement retentit, troublant cette émotion qui m’envahissait, puis le tintement métallique d’une lame sortant d’un fourreau… Un frisson me parcourra l’échine… Jusqu’à ce que… » Asgeir s'affala contre le sol, toussant à n'en plus finir, la sueur ruisselait le long de ses joues alors que ses cheveux poisseux lui recouvraient ses yeux injectés de sang. Il tenta vainement de se redresser, pour finir sa course une fois de plus face contre terre. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, il se sentait démuni alors que des maux de tête l'assaillaient sournoisement. Sa vision se déformait, il revoyait la scène repasser en boucle sous diffèrent angle, toujours, et encore, ne pouvant se résoudre à arrêter ce cauchemar... Tantôt il retrouvait les meubles de sa demeure, tantôt ceux-ci devenaient arbustes et buissons. Puis tout cessa, abruptement, sans réelle logique. Il se mit à genoux, vacillant, incapable de produire un quelconque son, avant de voir une flaque d'eau devant lui. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qui l'entourait, et fixa tant bien que mal le liquide miroitant. Son reflet se voila... Laissant place à celui d'un vieil homme. Sa barbe était semblerait-il était gelée, des lambeaux de cuir et de tissu semblaient lui servir d'armure alors que son casque cornu se dissipait telles des cendres. Le vieillard ricana, inlassablement, semblant profiter d'une position de force à l'égard de deux êtres à ses pieds, des carcasses étant disséminés autour de lui. La neige recouvrait la majorité des corps et l'un des individus était transpercé d'une lance sanguinolente, le blanc pur de la neige devenait rougeâtre. Asgeir manqua de perdre conscience, reconnaissant l'ancien sans peine : Hyranor... Il le regardait, levant une hache aiguisée... Puis l'abattre sur la dépouille semblant encore bouger, le geste fut barbare... Mais l'action semblait être altérée par le temps, freinée... Au moment de toucher le défunt, l'eau s'estompa... « Qu'est-ce... Il faut que je l'en empêche... » maugréa le colosse, reprenant avec peine le contrôle de lui-même. La porte manqua de s'arracher de ses gonds lorsque l'homme la déverrouilla brutalement. Asgeir poings serrés, était perdu. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question qu'il se poser, irrémédiablement. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Calant son heaume sur son crâne, l'un des héritier des Amertons balaya le lointain d'un regard glacial, l'obscurité progressait et la région devenait de plus en plus sinistre. Discernant une ombre devant lui, il abattit la pointe de son arme contre le sol. - Eh, ce n'est que moi. Ahyel le dévisagea. Un problème ? Tu pars ? - J'ai à faire, écartes-toi, cela ne te concerne en rien. '' - ''Mauvaise réponse, je te suis maintenant, tu as piqué à vif ma curiosité. Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien, celle-ci étant des plus bornées. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça. - Non, c'est non. Clair ? - Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ? Tu sais te défendre, j'ai mon arc au pire des cas ! Haha ! - Tu ne comprends rien. Pars, c'est un ordre. - '' Dommage pour toi, tu n'as aucun droit de commandement, tu te rappelles ? Indépendants mais sous la même bannière, alors si tu crois que tu vas me mener à la baguette-...'' - Assez ! Cela suffit, tu veux me suivre ? Soit, à ton aise. Ainsi la petite compagnie s’éclipsa, suivant des sentiers abandonnées... Asgeir et Ahyel se regardèrent un instant, si bref et si déterminant que le temps sembla se suspendre... Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Nos avenirs sont enlacés, il suffit d'une maladresse pour aboutir à la fin d'un cycle, d'une méprise pour voir sa vie arriver à son échéance. La rage n'est que le déclin du regret, et le regret découle de nos choix. Rester dans l'ombre ou assumer ses fautes, voici le dilemme. '''Chapitre IV : Le Mauvais Vent ... - Asgeir c'est une embuscade... Ils sont plusieurs... Des membres du Culte-Sanglant... - '' Que dis-tu ?! C'est impossible, Hyranor était formel, c'était ici que nous devions nous retrouver.'' Une brindille craqua, une atmosphère angoissante émanait de ces lieux. Asgeir écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère d'armes apparaître, une nuée de tatouages sombres longeant son épaule. Son poitrail lui n'était que chair froide, à cette vue, il dégaina sa lame, comprenant la mise en garde de ses rêves. - Mon ami... Fort longtemps que nous n'avions pas échanger ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Je vois que tu as amené une amie... Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu que les invités n'étaient pas convenus ? - Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Hyranor ? Celui-ci agita d'un geste sec ses doigts déchiquetés, affichant un sourire carnassier. Un râle rauque s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Ahyel... Puis... Les flocons de neige virevoltaient avec prestance entre les feuilles, s'échouant parmi leurs confrères déjà à terre. Asgeir décrocha de son ceinturon une couteau de chasse, entaillant un tronc pour se repérer lors du retour. L'entrevue ne devrait pas durée éternellement, de franches bourrades, viriles accolades entre son paternel et lui, puis ils seraient rentrés avec Ahyel. Au final, le colosse était satisfait de la voir à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait tourner mal, il était avec Elle, Elle qui occupait ses pensées malgré ses réticences à montrer des sentiments envers qui que ce soit. Le guerrier avait les yeux rivées vers cette dernière, celle-ci jouant avec des mèches de cheveux rousses, les ébouriffant, les jetant en arrière... La rôdeuse sentit alors une odeur particulière. Asgeir huma l'air, de la chair grillée. Y-aurait-il un campement ? Hyranor ? Il y avait de fortes de chances. Guider par les effluves, ils tombèrent sur... - '' 'Par les esprits... Ahyel se retourna, retenant des élans du plus profond de ses entrailles. ...Un cadavre carbonisé. Une vision des plus infâmes. Asgeir contourna la dépouille, remarquant que celle-ci avait été broyée, des fragments d'os étaient disposés de façon à rendre la scène plus occulte qu'elle ne l'était. Des traces de sang visibles partaient dans une direction, plus au Nord. Asgeir décida de les suivre, suivit de près par Ahyel, dont le teint livide témoignait de son dégoût. S'engouffrant dans une brèche, la piste s'arrêta nette. La femme-guerrière tendit l'oreille, puis longea quelques arbres, avant de revenir vers Asgeir ses doigts tremblaient. - ''Asgeir... - Un instant... Ce n'est pas une bête qui a causé cela... Alors... '''... ... La lance ressortit, laissant derrière son passage un flot de sang, empalée d'une force répugnante. Ahyel chancela, pour chuter en avant... Asgeir braqua ses yeux vers celle qu'il chérissait sans le savoir concrètement, avant de laisser un flot de rage s'emparer de lui. Ébranlé... Sa lame faucha l'air avant de s'abattre sur le crâne du malheureux ayant osé lever la main sur Ahyel, scindant le heaume et le crâne de celui-ci en deux. La valse des morts venait de commencer. Hyranor Hargnecroc leva un poing inquisiteur vers son ancien compagnon, hurlant : - '' IMMOBILISEZ-LE ! QUE SON CORPS ME SOIT SOUMIS POUR LE CULTE !'' Tournant sur lui-même en décrivant une arabesque avec son espadon, l'esprit d'Asgeir ne fut qu'orage. Rugissant, il éventra d'une feinte l'un de ses opposants, plongeant sa main libre dans le poitrail de celui-ci, y arrachant ses tripes pour le vider sans aucune vergogne. S'ensuivit le désarmement d'un des individus hostiles d'un revers de son épée, décochant un coup de botte en plaque dans le plexus solaire du-dit adversaire le forçant à se courber suite au choc. Pénétrant le dos de son assaillant, l'Amerton tourna d'un coup sur la droite son épée pour la ressortir dans un jet sanglant. Il lâcha son glaive, laissant l'un des-dits membres du culte-sanglant approcher. Le protagoniste fit de même, pensant qu'Asgeir se rendait, puis il tendit un bras pour le forcer à rejoindre son père. Le colosse attrapa celui-ci au passage, passant dans son dos pour le lui briser. Avec frénésie, il enserra la nuque de l'homme avant de la tordre, laissant le corps retomber mollement. Agrippant la lance au sol, Asgeir la projeta contre un des barbares corrompus qui se ruait contre lui. Il succomba sur le coup... Mais ne pouvant être partout à la fois... Une hache de lancer le fit basculer... Une plaie des plus sérieuses à la cuisse, le sang coulant tel le vin d'une cruche presque pleine. Son corps fut malmené, roué de coups... Était-ce la fin ? -'' Cela suffit... Mmh... Il s'est avéré utile d'amener ces quelques soldats, en réalité... Je suis fier de toi... Vraiment... Tu as prouvé ta valeur, mais hélas, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt terminé. Regardes-toi... Tu crois aux esprits, à tes vulgaires "anciens" dieux ? Ils ne t'ont même pas donné le moindre signe pour l'instant. Alfjörd Cerf-Noir , lui, ne dit que la vérité. Tu me comprends ? Oui... Ta dépouille servira de mise en garde à ta Maison, si piteuse soit-elle, enfin, à part si tu changes d'avis. Et même si tu arrivais à t'en sortir... Qu'y gagnerais-tu ? Rien. Certains te traiteront de monstre pour avoir tuer cette si ravissante femme, ou de l'avoir forcer à t'accompagner.. D'ailleurs, les affiches quéranies enfonceront le clou haha ! Toutes les hypothèses sont possibles... Et qui pourrait prouver le contraire ? Personne.'' - J... Jamais... - ... Jamais je ne... Servirai... - Navrant. Tu compliques toujours les choses Asgeir, toujours. Tout aurait pu être si simple... '' Et sur ses dires, Hyranor prit possession de sa lourde hache, fit quelques lents et disgracieux moulinets avec avant de la lever avec fureur, maintenant son effort physique en susurrant : - ''Va donc rejoindre ceux auxquels tu chéris, que cette "Alwine" les emporte. Asgeir, yeux ouverts, se préparait mentalement à partir... Il avait causé la mort de celle qu'il désirait... Qui voudrait de lui désormais ? Son vieil ami avait raison. Mais quelque chose attira son attention au-moment où celui-ci murmura ces ignominies... Sa vue devint sang... Il était spectateur de la bête... - Que... ?! La suite est inaudible, ce sont des cris indéfinissables, témoignant d'une terreur et d'une douleur nées de la haine la plus profonde... 'Chapitre V : Exil d'une Vie' Solitude... Mort... Chagrin... Abandon... Est-ce cela ma destinée ? Est-ce une suite de fatalité qui n'a que pour maître une providence inconnue ? Non... Je ne veux pas. Mon retour devait-il être glorieux ? Avait-il un but précis ? Ces regards... Ces messes-basses, le malheur que l'on m'attribuait n'était pas de la pitié, loin de là, j'étais pour eux une calamité. Mon retour était sonné d'un glas... Mes souvenirs ne sont qu'ouragan, je ne sais comment je m'en suis sortis... Même si j'aurai voulu mourir. Mon corps a été retrouvé par des chasseurs, après des soins promulgués, je fus en état de me déplacer, et je me devais d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux parents d'Ahyel. Mes explications ne les réconfortèrent en rien, ils m'incendièrent d'injures et me maudirent. Fel'in m'a aussitôt banni du groupuscule de mercenaires où j'avais été accepté par dépit et manque de bras. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais prévenu ! Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête... Mon pas brave n'était que lassitude, je n'étais rien... Ma propre caricature, ma propre ombre. Je délaissais ceux qui m'étaient chers, mon enfance, ces poivrots dont les pintes de bière restaient pleines en toutes circonstances... Et maintenant j'abandonnais ma nouvelle famille, si petite soit-elle... J'aurai tellement voulu oublier ce passé, aller de l'avant... Mais le passé ne définit-il pas ce que nous sommes ? Tss... Je me retrouve à penser et à me poser des questions alors que tout ne débouche que sur des abîmes belliqueux et ingrats, la décimation de la plupart du clan, la fuite, la mort d'Ahyel... J'avais parcouru bon nombre de lieues, le chemin emprunté était parsemé de fleurs pourpres, une piteuse végétation pour un piteux guerrier. Que faire ? Voilà ce que je pensais... Prendre part à la bataille aux côtés de l'Alliance, de la Horde ? Non, futile, pour l'instant, il me faut d'abord entreprendre des recherches, de façon à être guidé vers la bonne voie. Mais où ? Miséricorde... La seule opportunité s'offrant à moi était de trouver une auberge,puis un quelconque groupes de mercenaires où poser mes pauvres vivres et mon corps dont l'âme délabrée ne serait qu'un poids. Après plusieurs journées de marche mon endurance et ma nature ascète le permettant, je pris mon repas, n'ayant que quelques miches de pains, de la viande crue, et une gourde d'eau. De faibles vivres dirons-nous. Une fois le soûpet achevé, je me couchais, admirant la voûte céleste en espérant... N'ayant que l'espoir pour combler ce vide omniprésent... Pour combler ces confins habités par le néant de mon existence... Les étoiles scintillaient, mon corps frissonnait... Et tout devint noir. À mon réveil... Rien n'avait changé... J'aurai voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'une chimère, une illusion. Assumer, ardue est cette tâche... Reprenant mes affaires, je partis une nouvelle fois, une colline s'élevait à quelques distances, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci quand j'ouïs une gémissement. Passer mon chemin ou m'attarder sur la provenance de ce bruit ? N'ayant plus rien à perdre, vous devez vous douter que je cherchais d'où venait ce bruit. Prévisible n'est-ce pas ? Voyez par vous-même, je me parle à moi-même. - Azy' envoie la tune ! Ou j't'étripe s'pèce de con ! - '' 'Fichtre de foutre ! Ma jambe, je ne la sens plus. Que nenni, con n'est point approprié, voyageur je vous pris'' ! - Bouffon de noble. J'vais te trancher ta gorge et tu feras moins le malin, une dernière volonté ? - Oui ! Répondez à cette question. Qui se joint à vous le soir, profitant des biens-faits de la luxure, experte et habile si je puis dire, et cela dans votre lit ? - T''a grognasse ! Hé hé !'' - Mauvaises réponse, ta main droite pardi ! Le gobelin tenant la dague ne put réprimer un grognement furibond, énervé de s'être fait avoir. Moi ? Je n'ai pu retenir un rire de barbare, ces rires qui ressemblent plus à un grondement. Cela faisait plus d'une année que je n'avais rit de la sorte, ce semi-homme méritait bien d'être épaulé. J'entamais une course bien trop brusque pour être stoppé, brutalisant le frêle malfrat. -'' AHHHH ! Un géant ! À moi ! Pitié !'' Le plaquant au sol, il tenta vainement de m'entailler avec sa courte lame qui ressemblait à un cure-dent. - Pars. Sinon je jure par Cernos que ta charogne pourrira ici pour l'éternité. Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, il fuit en trébuchant plus d'une fois. Attrapant l'épaule du petit homme âgé, je le scrutais... Ni trop petit pour grand, ni trop petit pour sa race. Celui s'espoussta ses manchettes en me faisant une révérence. - Mes cordiales, distinguées, flattées salutations. Vu votre imposante posture, vous êtes sans doute un Humain ! ainsi je remercie votre grande et bienheureuse venue. Mon nom est Sire Zibulon Tourniquet, je viens de Forgefer et je me dirige touuuut droit vers... Vers Hurlevent ! Vous y trouverez un port, d'ailleurs, chose très recommandée pour voyager, car à force, j'ai mal à mes petits pieds ! J'étais pris de court. Trop de mots compliqués dans une même phrase, et ne connaissant rien aux cités d'Azeroth à part leurs noms... J'avoue m'être sentis petit face à ce gnome bien éduqué. - En effet... Je me nomme Asgeir Amerton, je proviens du village des Conifères... Des Grisonnes. - Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! Les Grisonnes vous dites ? Haha ! Il faisait bon vivre là-bas. Venez, après mon aventure, j'aurai de quoi écrire une myriade de récits, et vous, mon cher monsieur, vous, vous y serez, car sans votre intervention chevaleresque, je ne pourrai tenir ce franc discours ! Nous avons un bout de chemin à faire, alors ne perdons pas de temps plus que nécessaire. - '' ...Bien. Je "vous" suis, dans ce cas.'' La route se poursuivit, je pris la rencontre avec ce dextre parleur pour un miracle, enchaînant rencontres et discorde et autres bienfaits du voyage à deux. Malheureusement, la désolation reprenait sa place une fois la nuit tombée, me raccrochant désespérément à un avenir douteux. Ahyel... Tu me manques... Si tu me vois, de là où tu es... Pardonne-moi... Et donne-moi la force de continuer... '''Chapitre VI : Une Rencontre Fortuite «''' On nous parle souvent de héros hors du commun, de grands champions, dotés de facultés telles que leurs actes passeront à la postérité, jusqu'à ce que l'exploit se transforme en légende. La légende deviendra un mythe, et le mythe sera depuis longtemps oublié quand reviendra le temps qui lui a donné naissance. Pourtant, le chemin qui amène à ce dénouement fameux est parsemé d'embûches, et l'on omet souvent de préciser comment ces êtres en sont arrivés là. Quelques uns verront qu'il est nécessaire d'occire son prochain, certains valoriseront la bonté d'âme, la bienveillance. ''Posez-vous cette énigme : Tout n'est que hasard, ou tout est tracé ? Le destin a ses raisons que la raison ignore. ''»''' Catégorie:Fan Made